A Flower on the Mountain
by Kazoot
Summary: Even in a harsh life of solitude and seclusion, a Mienshao ponders the wonders that lie outside... But would "love" ever cross his path?


**Taking a small break from my current story to write something that came to my mind recently. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Perched atop a rocky mountain, I stared out at the horizon, contemplating life as the sky scrolled along above my head, and the sun beamed down on me. With my legs crossed, I closed my eyes and slowly inhaled the air around me, taking in all the oxygen and the energy it brought. In synch with the wind, I slowly exhaled, relieving my body of the stresses from battle. Looking down at my small paws and long sleeves, I indulged my mind in reminiscence.

For the past ten years, I have spent all of my time living, fighting, and surviving in these mountains. The winters were brutal, the summers were blazing, and it wasn't often that food would come across my path. And yet, somehow, I managed to survive. I managed to live this long; long enough to evolve, expand my mind, and question the outside of the world.

But what exactly is out there? I've never left the mountains, for fear of the dangers that lie on the outside. The sun's rays stretched out for miles and miles, but did they ever stop? Did they go on infinitely? And were there other Pokémon out there? What were they like? My mind filled with curiosity, but I know I'll never leave this place, fearing the unknown dangers out there; I'll never see what lies beyond the boundaries of this mountain. I am forever cursed to sit here and ponder the outside. Imagining the wonders beyond where I live will unfortunately be the closest I ever get to experiencing the world around me. For now, the only thing I can do is sit and meditate, hoping for something significant to happen as time passes by...

Hopping off the rock I sat on top of, an unfamiliar scent worked it's way to my nose.

This smell... I _do_ know this scent; It is the smell of a human, something that was not common around here. Why would any human come up these mountains? There is nothing here besides wild Pokémon that would not hesitate to tear apart anyone that apposed them. I truly have to wonder what the attraction of this mountain is to them. Honestly, I wish I could communicate with the humans, and help guide them through the mountain. But they all viewed outside Pokémon as a threat... including me. I wish I didn't have to fight them, but running away is such a childish act to make in the presence of a potential enemy.

I turned to my left, only to be greeted by the human coming up from the outside trail. He stood tall, wearing different colored articles of clothing that covered his body. (How am I suppose to know what humans wear?) A small hat blocked the sun from his eyes and covered over his short, curly brown hair. The human gave a smirk as he noticed me. Suddenly, I realized I should have taken this chance to hide. But now my fate has been sealed; I have no choice but to fight. I raised my arms and spread my feet apart, getting in a comfortable stance for the battle. The human reached near his waist.

"Hm, another Mienshao... This should be interesting..."

The human brandished the device that they call a "Pokéball." He tossed the red-white orb in front of him, and a blinding white light came from the sphere. I held up my arms, my sleeves blocked the rays of light. As the radiance began to dim down, I noticed a silhouette standing in place of the Pokéball. The shadow held a familiar figure... a bit too familiar. With the light finally cleared, I lowered my sleeves, only to have my eyes widen in response.

Before me stood another Pokémon...

Another Mienshao...

"You ready for a battle, Mienshao?" The human called to the Pokémon. The Mienshao nodded in response.

But something was off... Due to the Mienshao's scent, I noticed it was female. However, I don't know why but, I began to feel this tightening in my chest. It made me choke up, and freeze. I found myself unable to focus on the battle... But why?

"Mienshao, use force palm!" The human acted like her trainer, and barked a command at her. But she happily obeyed. The Mienshao began sprinting towards me. But my thoughts were still scattered. I still shook nervously as I stared at this Mienshao. Why couldn't I focus?

It... It must be her.

She's the one making me feel this way. But before I could think through it more, the Mienshao finally ran up to me and placed her paw on my chest. A blue shock wave sparked from her palm, and an influx of pain spread across my body. The force of the shock caused me to skid back on my feet, but I still stood upright, bearing the pain. However, I also felt a different pain that came afterward. It came from deep inside, and it weighed my heart down. It was the kind of pain you'd feel after seeing someone close to you get hurt... But why was I feeling it? How was this Mienshao making me feel this way?

"Alright, now use jump kick!" The human issued more commands at her, and again, she obliged. She ran towards me, again. Suddenly, I realized that my mind was filled with thoughts of this Mienshao. But what was making me put so much attention on her? Her slender neck? Her smooth body? Her bright, red eyes? Why was I so captivated in this Pokémon? I've seen my own species before, so why is this one making me act and think so strangely?

Again, before I could finish my thoughts, she leaped in the air towards me. Realizing that she was going to kick me in the face, I held my arms up in defense. However, they proved useless as the force from her kick impacted against my arms and sent me flying backwards, landing on my back. I wearily stood back up, and recovered from the bruising. She was a very strong Pokémon... which suddenly made me feel even more attraction towards her.

"Man, what's up with this Mienshao? Why's it acting so weird...? Eh, whatever." The human shrugged. "Mienshao, finish it off with drain punch." The human calmly told her her next action. She started running to me again, but not as quickly. I was so exhausted from her previous attacks, that I ended up wasting too much of my energy thinking about _her_. But I had to get her out of my mind for just a moment. I need to know... What's causing these feelings I'm having? Why am I unable to focus on anything but this Mienshao? Was it happiness? Sadness? Anger? Shock? Worry? Guilt? No matter what, I couldn't determine this feeling I was having... It ultimately prevented me from fighting back. And I was too weak to lift up my arms and block.

She threw her fist into my chest, again... And very slowly drained my life away...

I stumbled backwards, staggering from the pain, before finally falling down onto my knees, and then falling down...

Defeated...

Lost...

And very confused.

I turned my head to the side to catch one last glimpse before she and the human walked away. The Mienshao stood next to me, still, with her back towards me. Knowing that she was about to leave, and that I may never see her again... I felt that same feeling again that made my heart heavy. Strangely, even though she defeated me, I became sad knowing that she was leaving; I wanted her to stay... However, before walking back to the human. She glanced over at me. A look of sympathy in her eyes... which then turned into a comforting, warm and friendly smile, striking me with reassurance... Almost as if _she_ was hoping that we would meet again. She waddled back to the human, who pressed the Pokéball against her forehead, and she returned inside it. The human casually walked on by me, as if our encounter never even happened...

However, a sudden epiphany came over me. When I saw her smile at me, I finally understood the feeling I had.

Yes... the feeling that comes from the heart, one of great affection...

I was too serious and simple-minded to notice it myself. This feeling I had for that Mienshao...

It was _love_...


End file.
